The present invention relates to a filling/discharge port of a medical container and a medical container having the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a filling/discharge port in which a displaceable plug is fitted as well as to a medical container having the filling/discharge port, which contains a plurality of medicaments to be mixed in use.